


For Crying Out Loud [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And the now chilly california wind is blowing down our bodies again</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And were sinking deeper and deeper in the chilly california sand</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Crying Out Loud [FANVID]

Download: [For Crying Out Loud](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/for_crying_out_loud.wmv)

Music: "For Crying Out Loud" by Meatloaf

For Audrey.

 

Starsky POV

Meat Loaf. Yeah. So, it was Audrey's birthday _again_ (what is it with her and a birthday every year? Sheesh, some people) and this time she requested this song.

This was a bit of a struggle to pin down a story theme in images. After several false starts and one attempt at making it strictly an episode vid, I finally found the voice. Marion and Susan were invaluable in their beta critiques and in the end, I like the vid. I can't say as I like the song yet, though.

 


End file.
